


Hot and Cold

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Disney References, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan is cold, Jongup is not. Also, sweater thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

Everybody knows Himchan hates the cold.

Regardless whether its low blood pressure, or because of one of his diets, Himchan is always cold.

He tries not to complain but the other members can tell when he won’t stop shivering the moment they are out of sight of fans, and when they are at home he piles on the layers until it’s hard to tell what is him and what is fabric.

But when winter comes and he starts wearing multiple layers to bed, Jongup becomes concerned.

They only went to bed an hour ago but Jongup is still awake, staring up at the ceiling. He knows they have very limited time to sleep but he can’t seem to get his mind to shut down, thoughts whirling around his head as he lays there.

It isn’t the first time, and he knows it won’t be the last – he’s become so used to it that when someone sighs and Junhong begins to murmur in his sleep, it’s not that surprising. But what draws his attention is the sudden hitched breath from the bed beneath his, the shifting and shifting of sheets.

Was Himchan having another nightmare?

Rolling over and peering over the edge, Jongup frowns when he sees Himchan’s form curled up under the blankets, hood of his sweater pulled up over his head.

He whimpers softly and Jongup’s frown deepens. Even if he wouldn’t openly admit it, Himchan is his favourite hyung, even when he’s a pain in the ass, and Jongup doesn’t like seeing any of the members he considers family to be in pain. So he doesn’t care about the cool breeze as he slides out of bed and carefully climbs down the ladder, sparing the other members only a quick look to make sure they are still sleeping before he crawls onto Himchan’s bed.

The older is facing the wall and still making those soft sounds, and Jongup immediately sidles close, spooning the older from behind as he wraps an arm around his waist as he whispers his name.

Except that. Well.

He ends up trapping Himchan’s hand down his sweatpants and the body in his arms stiffens.

“J-Jongup-ah..?”

Comprehension ripples through Jongup as he presses himself closer to Himchan, finding a smile tugging at his lips as he hums. “Please tell me you haven’t been stealing my hoodies just to get off in them,” he whispers, hand sliding down Himchan’s to wrap it around his cock too, slick with something that may or may not be spit or lube. Himchan shudders and lets go, toes curling against the bed as Jongup works him over slowly. “N-no, they’re ah..comfortable,” He whispers back, rolling his hips up into Jongup’s hand.

The younger dancer doesn’t argue with that, hand picking up the pace. When Himchan shifts back against him Jongup has to bite his lip, grinding his hardness against Himchan’s ass and giving him a little squeeze.

Himchan smothers his moan in the sleeve of Jongup’s sweater, breath escalating.

“Just comfortable?” Jongup murmurs, reaching up a bit awkwardly with his unoccupied hand to tug down his hood, giving him access to nibble at the cartilage of Himchan’s ear. He loves the way it makes him shudder in his arms, still rolling his hips up into Jongup’s fist.

“Y-yeah..and they smell good,” He says eloquently, struggling to keep his voice at a low murmur when all he wants to do is beg the younger to move faster. He’s been working at this for a little over an hour, but this is so much better than his own hand and Jongup’s mouth against his ear is sending all kinds of heat down his spine.

Jongup chuckles, hand speeding up, and takes the liberty to grind himself more against Himchan’s plush ass to alleviate the pressure in his own boxers. Himchan doesn’t seem to care, breath hitching and body tensing as he nears orgasm, fingers clenching in the sheets beneath him.

“J-Jongup-ah..”

Jongup hums, dipping into the ridge of Himchan’s ear. “Let it go, hyung,” He murmurs, and Himchan bites back a harsh breath as his body tenses and then convulses into shudders, cumming wet and sticky in Jongup’s hand and the inside of his sleeping pants. While the older tries to remember how to breathe, Jongup takes his hand back and brings it up to his mouth, and when Himchan turns to look, Jongup grins at him in the dark. “Hey hyung. Wanna build a snowman?”

If it weren’t for their sleeping bandmates all around them, Himchan would have hissed at him. Instead, his post-orgasmic bliss leaves his voice just the right amount of deadpan. “Tell me you did not just reference Frozen after getting me off.”

Jongup chuckles quietly even as he licks the cum from his fingers. “I did not just reference Frozen after getting you off?”

Himchan ignores his cheekiness and rolls over, so close they’re practically breathing the same air. “Good. Because otherwise you wouldn’t be seeing ‘a whole new world’ anytime soon.”

Jongup nearly chokes on a laugh and has to smother it with his hand as Himchan sits up to discard Jongup’s hoodie and then presses in close again, kissing him surprisingly softly as his slips his hand into Jongup’s boxers. It doesn’t take much to get him off, especially when Himchan’s wrist twists and he licks against the roof of Jongup’s mouth, cooing into it as the younger falls apart under his own orgasm.

Afterward, Himchan silently slips out to the bathroom to change, and Jongup wipes his hand on the napkins he finds on the night stand. He doesn’t leave when Himchan returns, scooting back against the wall and letting Himchan crawl in beside him. “Why are you still here?” Himchan murmurs, even as he settles down, and Jongup shrugs as he scoots forward to wrap his arm around Himchan’s middle.

“If you were cold, hyung, all you had to do was ask.”

Himchan hums, sleep already weighing in on him, but doesn’t say anything more as Jongup cuddles close, glad that the body in his arms isn't shivering anymore.

Who needs hoodies when you have the real thing.


End file.
